The Saying's True
by basketcase1880
Summary: Here's the sequel to Blondes & Brunettes. Robbie finally reveals what caused him to change his ways. The title refers to the saying in Blondes & Brunettes so it helps if you've already read it, but it can be a stand alone.


**AN: Here's the sequel to Blondes & Brunettes. Sorry it's been so long coming, but the other story I've been mentioning has been bugging me and I have resulted in changing it completely so it may be even longer. Also, the stupid weather made me miss my exam so the uni has rescheduled it for a week on Wednesday so I've been studying really hard for it.**

**As always, I only own the 12 episodes of Taggart I have bought on DVD so far and my iPod who is called Robbie. I don't own any recognisable characters or the songs in this story. They belong to U2 and Abba respectively.**

The Saying's True

The conversation around the room was suddenly silenced as someone tapped the side of a glass. All of a sudden the whole room turned to face none other than Matt Burke.

"Alright everyone," he called out in the tone that brooked no argument. "When this pair came to me and told me they were getting married, my first thought was 'aye right, stop yanking my chain.' But then they showed me the ring and that's when I realised that I was going to have more trouble on my team than before." The room laughed at that. "I have to say, though, it has been a pleasure working with the both of them over the years, but they can be a right pain in the arse sometimes. I was honoured when Jackie approached me a few weeks later and asked me if I would walk her down the aisle since she and her father aren't on general speaking terms. In fact, the first thing that went through my mind when she asked was one of the first official cases I was in charge of after Michael's death."

At the mention of a case, Jackie knew what one Burke was meaning and groaned. "Oh boss, do you have to mention that?" she asked

"Aye, Jackie," Burke smirked. "After all, it was the ice breaker between the pair of us." There was a ripple of laughter around the room at that point and Robbie placed a chaste kiss on his wife's lips.

"Well, it was that case with the bombs and the Taxman," Burke began. "And there was this bomb that could go off at any minute and I had to disarm it. It was quite warm in the boiler room at the call centre and despite me telling her she could leave, Jackie insisted on staying."

"What did you expect me to do, boss?" Jackie asked. "You had your hands full of tools and you were on the phone to the guy who was telling you how to disarm the bomb. Of course I was going to stay."

"Well, as I was saying," Burke continued. "It was getting quite warm and I said 'I'd take my shirt off, but Bruce Willis looks a hell of a lot better in a sivvet than I do.' And Jackie's response was..."

"There's an image I coulda lived without," Jackie finished off with a slight giggle. The rest of the room burst into an uproar and only settled down when Stuart took the mic from Burke so he could give his speech.

After Stuart's speech, Robbie stood up so he could give his speech. "Thanks Stuarty," Robbie began. "Well, I'm guessing a lot of you were surprised when you got invitations to the wedding and I must say that I was surprised when I bought the engagement ring and then go on and ask Jackie to marry me six months ago. My surprise only widened when Jackie said yes on the night of our six month anniversary. Although, I'm sure my darling bride along with all of you gathered here are wondering what exactly turned me from the old path I used to take in life to a committed relationship. Well, my son Jamie is the one to thank for that."

All of a sudden, Jamie who was sitting at the same table as Stuart's boyfriend Marcus was at piped up. "Oi, what do you mean by that, dad?" he asked obviously confused.

"Well, the night that changed me I saw Jamie at the same club I was at," Robbie explained and he squeezed Jackie's hand in reassurance. "What shocked me the most was that the girl I saw Jamie with that night, although older than him, which I didn't mind, was the same girl I had dated for a short time a few months previous. That night I went home and proceeded to get drunk and continued to do that the rest of the weekend until Monday when Jackie walked into my house and told me to get a grip and get over myself. That moment only affirmed what I had felt for Jackie for God knows how long and in my drunken state, I told her I loved her only for her to refute it and tell me my profession of love was pure and utter shite."

"What did you expect me to do, Robbie?" Jackie asked. "After all, you were drunk, whispered it to me slightly slurred and then bit right into my ear lobe after you did it. So it was obvious that I wasn't going to believe whatever you told me."

"But eventually you relented," Robbie smirked. "And told me that you loved me, too."

"Aye, the time it took you to get ready was time enough for me to think," Jackie said with a knowing look in hr eye that Robbie knew meant the time it took for her to clean up his kitchen. "And think I did. I thought back over all the times you've been there for me and all the fun we've had over the years and the one thing that stood out was how you were always gentle with me no matter what the situation was. Also, a certain song on the radio helped me come to terms with things and I've realised that sometimes you can't make it on your own and you need to depend on the people closest to you."

"Well then Jacquline Ross," Robbie said as he held his hand out to Jackie. "Will you do me the honour of giving me this first dance as my wife?"

Before Jackie could answer Robbie, the DJ started up the song Robbie had told him to play for the first dance and Jackie's eyes lit up as she realised what song it was.

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough_

_You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight_

_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_We fight all the time  
You and I... that's alright  
We're the same soul  
I don't need... I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more_

_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_I know that we don't talk  
I'm sick of it all  
Can you hear me when I Sing,  
you're the reason I sing  
You're the reason why the opera is in me_

_Where are we now?  
I've got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
_  
"How did you know what song I was talking about?" Jackie asked as the song came to an end and another song began and all the guests joined them on the dance floor.

"I heard you singing it, darling" Robbie replied lovingly. "You have a beautiful voice, by the way."

"I love you, Robbie," Jackie said. "And remind me to thank Jamie for what he did."

"Why don't you do it just now?" Jamie asked as he came up to the happy couple. "Dad, do you mind if I dance with my beautiful step-mum for a minute?"

"No, go ahead," Robbie said as he allowed Jackie to move into Jamie's arms. "Just remember that, Jamie, Jackie's your step-mum now, no trying to pull her."

Jackie and Jamie both laughed at Robbie's childish behaviour. "Don't worry Robs, I only have eyes for one Ross man and he's the one I've just married. Now, go and talk to Stuart and Marcus, they've got something they want to talk to you about."

"Do they?" Jamie asked as he and Jackie danced to Abba's S.O.S.

"Nah, I just wanted to get rid of your dad so I could thank you for what you did," Jackie said. "I know you didn't know it at the time, but what you did save me a lot of heartbreak. I've been in love with Robbie for years, even before my first marriage and whenever he talked about his latest fling it killed me. But I know I've got him for good."

"You're good for dad," Jamie said. "I've saw it over the years the way he talks about you and I can see it more now. I can even feel his eyes burning into my back daring me to make a move of some sort, I may have not spent much of my time with dad, but I can tell how much he loves you and I can see how much you love him."

"Thank you, Jamie," Jackie said as she kissed him on the cheek. "And you know you're always welcome at our place."

"I thought you only had eyes for me, Jacks," Robbie smirked as he approached his wife and son. "And Jackie's right, Jamie, you're welcome at ours as long as you don't mind seeing your old man all loved up."

"Thanks, dad, Jackie," Jamie said as he shook Robbie's hand and kissed Jackie's cheek. "Now if you don't mind I've got a gorgeous date over at the table waiting for me and I don't want to leave her alone for too long."

"Off you go," Robbie said as he took Jackie into his arms again. "See you later son."

"Jamie said I'm a good influence on you," Jackie whispered into Robbie's ear.

"You are, Jackie," Robbie said in a soft whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too, Robbie," Jackie whispered as they both danced the night away until they left for their honeymoon.

**THE END...**

**AN: Please review, it will make my crumby weeks sunny. Sorry if the ending was a bit cheesey, but I wrote it while watching my all time fave musical; Calamity Jane. Also, any mistakes are clearly my fault as I typed this up on my iPod notepad before emailing it to myself and my beta. **

**In case you haven't realised their first dance was to Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own by U2. Although Bono wrote this about his father, I felt this went perfectly for Robbie and Jackie, let me know what you think.**

**I may continue this story in more oneshots or another multi-chapter story, all depends on how bored I get in my lectures this semester.  
**

**Laura xx.  
**


End file.
